


You're the most important person to Me

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Mink wind up on a train and have an uncomfortable experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the most important person to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay firstly this is my first time writing NSFW so like I'm sorry.   
> Secondly this is a request from an anon on tumblr  
> http://sanavenus.tumblr.com/post/109225964984/minao-so-why-did-i-have-to-punch-that-guy
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Mink and Aoba had decided on a whim to travel by train. Both of them had modes of transport they preferred, but according to Ren this was the best route. 

Aoba realised that something was up with Mink but the male didn’t seem to want to explain leaving the smaller male to wonder and try to figure it out for himself. 

Unfortunately for Mink not only did it take the smaller male most of the trip to figure out, he made a big deal about it. 

Mink had put it down to some kind of karma, this was happening because of his past actions and he probably deserved it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t wishing it wasn’t happening. 

Somehow the duo had strolled onto the only train that had a pervert who’s ideal target was Mink. He spent the most of the trip being molested. 

When Aoba realised he lost it. Kicking up a huge fuss in confined area, Aoba full on decked the groper. Forcing Mink into the seat Mink had made sure Aoba was sat on. With no hesitation, Aoba sat on Mink’s lap, showing off that Mink was indeed his boyfriend. 

The pair got off at their stop and Aoba forced his hand into Mink’s reluctant to let go. 

“So, why did I have to punch that guy?” Aoba asked after the pair were nearly home. Mink frowned slightly, he’d almost forgotten about it. 

“I didn’t feel like it was important to kick up a fuss. You shouldn’t have acted out like that.” Mink replied almost scolding Aoba which made the smaller male furious.

“What do you mean it’s not important?! If it’d been mean that guy probably would have been a bit more than disorientated.” Aoba snapped Mink frowned at the smaller male. 

“You’re more important. And after stopping him I would have waited until we got off to punch him.” Mink explained simply. 

Aoba went quiet trying to stop himself from starting a fight over who was most important. He understood, but he didn’t know if he could make Mink understand. They were most important to each other. 

“I figured… After what I’ve pulled it was the least that could happen…” Mink replied making his way inside their home leaving Aoba at a loss for what he should do. 

 

When Aoba enters the room he’s naked, Mink is momentarily confused, since as far as he was concerned Aoba was angry at him. However there he was ready to go. Aoba was glad Mink slept in the nude because that made what he was about to do slightly less awkward. Aoba still wasn’t sure Mink would even let him do what he planned, however lately the older male was pretty receptive to any ideas Aoba came up with. 

Aoba moved to straddle Mink, the older male put his book down carefully on the side table as he watched Aoba curiously for what he planned to do. It was almost unheard of Aoba to make the first move. 

Mink went to touch Aoba and Aoba took his hand, “No touching. Tonight is about you.” Aoba managed to get out his face was flushed and Mink smiled slightly he figured Aoba would give in after a while. 

Aoba pressed gentle kisses to Mink’s coarse hands, slowly moving up his arm to his shoulders, despite the look Mink was giving him he continued. 

Aoba kissed Mink’s forehead softly, then his cheeks and then pressed light kisses to his lips managing to stop himself being sucked into a passionate kiss by Mink. 

Aoba then took Mink’s other hand and kissed it all the way to the shoulder, slowly taking his time to kiss each part of him. Now Aoba moved to kiss Mink’s chest. 

When Aoba reaches Mink’s penis he glances up then moves past it ignoring it, by this point it’s half-mast. Aoba continues pressing kisses to his thighs instead. Then he returns to Mink’s penis, he starts by pressing light kisses to the tip then more soft kisses down the length. Slowly he eventually takes the length into his mouth sucking it. Aoba finally gets some satisfied sounds from Mink; however he’s getting frustrated from how long it’s taking Aoba. The bluenette moves slowly until he finally has Mink completely hard. 

He pulls off of Mink’s penis and moves to lower himself onto it. Mink was startled at first but as Aoba slips on easily his nerves are calmed. Clearly the male had prepared himself before even coming into the bedroom. 

Aoba rides Mink slowly and leans in to kiss him on the mouth. “Aoba…” Mink starts.

“I love you, every part of you. Every single part of you is the most important to me Mink… Please don’t say you’re not important.” Aoba said as he pulled his lips from Minks. The older male smiled. 

“Alright, Looks like you win.” Mink said pressing a soft kiss to Aoba’s lips. With Aoba supposedly winning, Mink takes this chance to speed things up thrusting up into Aoba making a moan slip from the smaller boy’s lips. 

It didn’t take Mink long to make them both finish, after he pulled out Aoba lay quietly on Mink’s chest. 

“Thank you Aoba,” Mink whispered softly as his lover slept.


End file.
